A goal of grinding and polishing a work-piece is to produce a surface that meets a set of predetermined specifications typically related to a desired finish and shape. The processes of grinding and polishing a work-piece typically involve relative motion between a polishing/grinding tool and the work-piece. This may be accomplished in a number of ways, frequently involving at least one of controlled relative rotation and translation between the work-piece and the polishing/grinding tool.